<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красный бриллиант by Tersie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154861">Красный бриллиант</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie'>Tersie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Addiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BIG power imbalance here, Blood, Blood Drinking, Darkfic, Don't copy to another site, Exploitation, F/M, Heavy Angst, Human Rey, Human/Vampire Relationship, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Power Imbalance, Probation Officer/Parolee, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kylo Ren, Vampires, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рей была человеком с нездоровой зависимостью от вампирской крови, торговлей которой промышляла под началом своего приемного папаши, пока однажды случай и молоток судьи не подарили ей шанс на новую жизнь. Только вот назначенный инспектор был преисполнен решимости сделать это невозможным.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Кайло Рен/Рей</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971759">Red Diamond</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie">MalevolentReverie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вдохновлено сериалом «Настоящая кровь».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Как давно вы страдаете зависимостью от вампирской крови, Рей?</p><p>Дюжина глаз, в полукруге рядом со мной, обратилась ко мне. Кое-кто заморгал. Всем было любопытно.</p><p>Я сидела на стуле — холодный металл покалывал мои голые бедра. Как давно я подсела на вампирскую кровь? Строго говоря, в завязке я где-то неделю — и по <i>формальным</i> признакам могу не считаться зависимой, если больше от нее не завишу. Так ведь?</p><p>Над головой шелестел вентилятор. Я почесала шею и пожала плечами, страстно желая, чтобы всеобщие взгляды оторвались от меня. Ненавижу сеансы групповой терапии! Лучше бы они бросили меня за решетку.</p><p>— Лет десять? — выдавила я наконец.</p><p>— И как вы чувствуете себя без нее?</p><p>Кто-то закашлялся. Мы все нервничали, все ощущали себя очень неуютно и неловко, и все были вынуждены находиться здесь. Но, думаю, я была единственной, пристрастившейся к крови. Я пожала плечами, глядя на свои дрожащие руки, лежащие на коленях. Мне было стыдно.</p><p>— Пустой.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Судья обошлась со мной снисходительно — восемнадцать месяцев условно, если я соглашусь сотрудничать с полицией и расскажу им все, что знаю об обороте вампирской крови в Сиэтле. Можно сказать, легко отделалась. Я была мелкой рыбешкой в огромном пруду, но все равно рассказала им о моем приемном папаше Ункаре, о том, как он втянул меня в дело, когда я была ребенком, и как убеждал, что это никому не вредит.<p>Она пожалела меня. Судья. Сомневаясь, что заслужила эту жалость, я все равно приняла ее — как знак свыше, что пора наладить нормальную жизнь.</p><p>— Вашим надзорным инспектором будет Кайло Рен. Вы явитесь в его ведомство завтра к девяти, в противном случае условное наказание будет отменено.</p><p>После слушания меня затащили в тесный кабинет, подписывать бумаги — мое согласие с условиями испытательного срока. Обливаясь потом и стремясь избежать тюрьмы, под взглядами двух судебных приставов и секретаря я поставила подпись, не читая документ. По правде говоря, они делали мне одолжение. Я избежала обвинения в уголовном преступлении.</p><p>Секретарша выхватила листок, едва я подняла ручку, и шлепнула на потертую деревянную столешницу другой. Буквы теснились, превращаясь в невнятный алфавитный суп, который невозможно толком прочитать. Читать я ненавидела.</p><p>— Я ходила на групповую терапию, — сообщила я, старательно подписывая бумагу. — Мне сказать ему?</p><p>— Да. В будущем это пригодится.</p><p>Она продиктовала еще ряд условий, но я уже слушала вполуха. Мистеру Рену позволено проводить обыск в моем жилище, когда он посчитает нужным, мне запрещено покидать страну и что-то еще насчет запрета принимать наркотики. Я кивала, ставя подпись за подписью, пока, наконец, приставы не вывели меня из здания.</p><p>Я остановилась на последней ступеньке дворца правосудия, засунув руки в карманы, чтобы скрыть дрожь. Стояла пасмурная погода. Именно поэтому вампиры любили Сиэтл.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Просто веди себя вежливо, хорошо? От этого парня зависят условия твоего испытательного срока.<p>С утра пораньше я приехала на встречу с инспектором, к которому меня любезно предложила подвезти моя подруга Роуз. Она, наверное, в сотый раз поправила мне блузку и намокшие волосы — шел проливной дождь, и мы <i>обе</i>, естественно, забыли зонтики. Хм, может, он будет благосклоннее, если увидит мои соски.</p><p>— Да знаю я, знаю, — кивнула я со вздохом.</p><p>— Ты взяла все документы, ничего не забыла? Хакс почти все заполнил за тебя — его контактный номер там тоже указан на всякий случай.</p><p>Мы с Роуз выросли на одной улице, но ее жизнь сложилась не в пример лучше, чем моя, и ее кичливый жених-адвокат предложил мне свою помощь. Он пристроил меня на обработку данных в крупную фирму, где работал сам, и даже нашел мне дешевую квартиру. В основном потому, что терпеть меня не мог.</p><p>Я достала из кармана куртки конверт, и Роуз с облегчением выдохнула. Она крепко обняла меня на прощание.</p><p>— Я так горжусь тобой, Рей. Все обязательно будет хорошо — поверь мне.</p><p>— Боже, Роуз, я же иду к инспектору на собеседование, а не ухожу на войну.</p><p>— Знаю. Прости меня, — она чуть не задушила меня в объятиях. — Я просто очень рада, что ты выпуталась из этого кошмара.</p><p>Отпустив меня, Роуз заспешила по ступенькам к своей «Акуре». Я помахала ей вслед и повернулась, уставившись на старое здание, вырисовывавшееся в пелене дождя. От него веяло чем-то жутким.</p><p>Меня встретила старомодная, местами обветшалая обстановка, как во дворце правосудия — в воздухе висел тяжелый смрад затхлости. Я закрыла за собой дверь и с дрожью прошлась взглядом по старинным обоям с цветочным орнаментом и черной окантовке стола в приемной, возле которого за компьютером сидел мужчина. Он печатал, абсолютно игнорируя меня, пока я нервно приближалась — с зажатым в руке письмом.</p><p>— Э-эм… — подала я голос. — Я пришла, чтобы встретиться с мистером Реном.</p><p>— Имя?</p><p>— Рей Ниима.</p><p>Секретарь ударил по клавишам — их стук отдавался эхом в безлюдной приемной, потолок которой напоминал своды огромной пещеры.</p><p>— Присаживайтесь, мисс Ниима.</p><p>Я пробормотала слова благодарности и протянула ему письмо, но он лишь косо глянул на меня, поэтому я покорно опустилась в одно из старинных кресел. В детстве Ункар сваливал на меня самые разнообразные поручения, и моя внутренняя мусорщица зацепилась взглядом за дату на дереве: вероятно, можно выручить баксов восемьсот, если сбыть правильному покупателю. Оно было в отличном состоянии, только обшивку, похоже, полностью поменяли.</p><p>Молчание затянулось. Секретарь, Митака, продолжал печатать, ответив на несколько звонков между делом, и по-прежнему церемонно меня игнорировал. Зато я хотя бы не опоздала.</p><p>— Вы можете войти.</p><p>Я подняла глаза — Митака выжидающе смотрел на меня, подняв брови. Опомнившись, я вскочила на ноги, и он указал на коридор за своей спиной, дав указания следовать до конца к самой последней двери слева. Я поблагодарила его и отправилась к нужному кабинету. Окей. Все будет хорошо. Судья дала мне условный срок, меня ждали жилье, работа и курсы групповой терапии. Все в кои-то веки налаживалось.</p><p>Вдоль всего коридора, до самой последней двери слева, стены были увешены картинами. На двери имелась золотая табличка с именем «РЕН, КАЙЛО» — большими, жирными буквами, — и я на секунду помедлила, собираясь с духом. Так. Вежливость — это главное. Ты все делаешь правильно, Рей.</p><p>Я постучала, и в ответ прозвучал глубокий голос, разрешивший мне войти. С колотящимся сердцем я переступила порог незнакомого кабинета.</p><p>Книжные стеллажи уходили под самый потолок и были забиты книгами, расставленными с предельной аккуратностью, как в библиотеке. Я замерла, распахнув глаза от такого зрелища — мне никогда не доводилось видеть столько книг, собранных в одном месте. Мой взгляд переместился к огромному столу в центре кабинета.</p><p>Кайло было трудно не заметить. Это был мужчина крупного телосложения, с черными волосами до плеч, в синей, слегка приталенной рубашке. Рукава были закатаны по локоть — он работал за своим маком, но сделал паузу и посмотрел на меня поверх очков, сползавших с переносицы его длинного носа.</p><p>— Мисс Ниима, — произнес он и указал на один из старомодных стульев перед его столом. — Прошу, присаживайтесь.</p><p>Я вытерла руку о блузку и протянула ему.</p><p>— Рада познакомиться.</p><p>Мистер Рен выгнул бровь. Я убрала руку и покраснела, плюхнувшись на мягкое сиденье. Ладно.</p><p>Он открыл ящик стола и опустил на стол папку с личным делом, тоже очень аккуратную, между прочим. Ничто в его кабинете не выбивалось из тщательно наведенного порядка, и воздух здесь не был затхлым, как в приемной. Только из приоткрытого окна тянуло холодом, но я не собиралась жаловаться.</p><p>Кончиком мизинца мистер Рен распахнул папку.</p><p>— Условия вашего испытательного срока уже определены, в соответствии с моими предложениями судье Экхерт, после рассмотрения вашей первоначальной беседы с… — он пролистал пачку бумаг с моей подписью, — мисс Рудницки.</p><p>— А у вас есть… э-э… какая-нибудь памятка? Как я помню…</p><p>— Вы принесли документы из суда?</p><p>Я быстро кивнула и протянула конверт с именем Хакса на лицевой стороне. Мистер Рен скосил на инициалы глаза и вскинул брови, сжав губы в тонкую линию.</p><p>— Армитаж Хакс?</p><p>— Это жених моей подруги. Он юрист.</p><p>— Я осведомлен, кто он.</p><p>Мистер Рен провел пальцем по печати, а я посмотрела на свои руки. Если честно, не очень понимаю, почему Хакс взялся помогать мне. Я совершила против его вида самое страшное преступление из всех возможных и отделалась относительно без потерь. Любой другой вампир на его месте убил бы меня в отместку, но… Хакс любил Роуз, и она настояла, чтобы он помог.</p><p>Пожалуй, за последнее время я задолжала слишком многим.</p><p>Мистер Рен быстро перелистывал анкеты с моим адресом, работой и прочими важными вещами, которые заполнял за меня Хакс, пока я просто ждала, теребя руки.</p><p>— Он нанял вас на работу, как погляжу. Ну разве не трогательно?</p><p>— Да, — пробормотала я. — Я ходила на групповую терапию. Я чиста уже неделю.</p><p>Он наклонил голову и откинулся на спинку кресла. Скрипнул челюстями. Кажется, я чем-то раздражала его, хотя чувствовала, что вроде делаю все правильно.</p><p>— Итак… мисс Ниима, дабы внести ясность, — мистер Рен потер подбородок. — Вы провели прошедшие десять лет, промышляя торговлей бессмертной кровью — тем, что <i>вам</i>, человеку, строго-настрого запрещено, — и мало того, убедили другого бессмертного оградить вас от последствий ваших преступлений, — его темные глаза сузились, готовые просверлить меня насквозь. — Я правильно обобщил ваши успехи?</p><p>— Да…</p><p>— Ах. Замечательно, — его губы искривились в холодной улыбке. — Я считал, что вы всего лишь типичная эгоистка, погрязшая в праздности цивилизации, но выходит, я ошибся: вы же наглядный пример социопатии.</p><p>Вдруг мне померещилось, что я проглотила кубик льда. Я ошеломленно подняла голову — с усмешкой на лице он не отрывал от меня взгляда. Что? Социо… патия?</p><p>Я поспешно затрясла головой.</p><p>— Нет-нет, я не…</p><p>— Как видится, паразитирование на других — это единственное, что вы умеете, — не стал слушать он. — Но я верю, что в итоге вы удовольствуетесь своей работой мелкой сошки в пыльном от асбеста подвале, пока туннельный синдром окончательно не оборвет вашу бессмысленную <i>карьеру</i>.</p><p>Я уставилась на него в полнейшем шоке, потрясенно качая головой. Что я сделала? Почему он так разозлился? Разве инспекторам позволено вести себя так?</p><p>Слезы подступили к моим глазам, губы задрожали. Я снова опустила взгляд на свои руки, покрытые шрамами и мозолями, борясь с непреодолимым желанием разрыдаться. Я не могла понять, что сделала не так. Я расплатилась за свои проступки, и если бы он всего лишь соизволил вникнуть, как это началось, то не был бы таким чванливым ублюдком!</p><p>— Ты все еще ничего не поняла, верно?</p><p>Подрагивая, я подняла взгляд — мистер Рен улыбался мне, подперев висок указательным пальцем. Я робко мотнула головой.</p><p>Улыбка мистера Рена исчезла, верхняя губа напряглась на долю секунды — и два острых клыка встали на положенное им место.</p><p>От неожиданности я не могла вдохнуть. Он пристально смотрел на меня, приподняв брови, как будто я должна была знать, — но его глаза были карими! У вампиров они всегда красные, так откуда я могла догадаться? Это невозможно! Зачем мне назначили инспектора-вампира? Зачем вампиру вообще быть <i>инспектором</i>?..</p><p>Мистер Рен рассеянно почесал щеку, втягивая обратно клыки.</p><p>— Мы с судьей Экхерт знаем друг друга уже много лет. Я был дружен с ее дедом — спас ему жизнь во время Первой мировой войны. Когда перед ней оказывается очередной торговец кровью, она любезно отправляет его ко мне.</p><p>О нет. Желудок сжался, готовый вывернуться наизнанку, — я оцепенела, тихо шмыгая носом. О нет. Это тот тип вампира, который убьет меня, — возможно, сделает это прямо сейчас, и никому не будет до этого дела. Я оскорбила всю его расу — в его глазах я совершила самое страшное преступление.</p><p>Мистер Рен педантично сложил мои документы и вернул их в папку. Открыв ящик, он убрал их обратно в стол.</p><p>— Пусть психотерапевт присылает мне все свои заметки, — распорядился он. — Хаксу уже известно, что он обязан отправлять мне отчет каждую неделю, и я имею право в любое время проверять твои бытовые условия.</p><p>— Да… Да, сэр. Простите, сэр.</p><p>— Ты очень пожалеешь, если я поймаю тебя хотя бы с каплей вампирской крови. Убирайся.</p><p>Ему не пришлось повторять дважды. Без всяких возражений я вылетела из кабинета и выбежала из здания — в прохладный, дождливый полдень.</p><p>На улице я обхватила голову руками и осела на землю. Мне конец. <i>Мне конец</i>…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ну, как все прошло?</p><p>Дождь лил вовсю, когда приехала Роуз. Несчастная и промокшая до нитки, я замерла, не успев пристегнуться.</p><p><i>Как все прошло</i>?..</p><p>Я пожала плечами, избегая ее взгляда, и защелкнула ремень.</p><p>— Хорошо. Он не придирался.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Эта встреча надолго выбила меня из колеи, но в первый рабочий день на новом месте я смогла почувствовать себя свободней. Немногословный, как всегда, Хакс выкроил время, чтобы показать мне огромный офис, где все встреченные люди казались приветливыми и дружелюбными. Здание действительно было <i>большим</i>— и современным, со множеством предметов искусства, белыми стенами и декором из нержавеющей стали. Полная противоположность кабинету мистера Рена.<p>Чувство вины терзало меня все сильнее — из-за моих проблем Хакс из кожи вон лез, поэтому я была полна решимости отнестись к работе ответственно. Я сознавала, что обязана ему жизнью. Ему и Роуз. Я всем улыбалась, пожимала руки и старалась перекинуться вежливым словечком. Сегодня я нарядилась в зеленое платье — его подобрала Роуз после того, как Хакс сказал ей, что в красном я выгляжу как проститутка.</p><p>— Твоим непосредственным руководителем буду не я, — напомнил Хакс, провожая меня к рабочему месту. Длинным пальцем он указал на мужчину на противоположном конце помещения. — Это мистер Дэмерон. Обращайся к нему, если возникнут вопросы.</p><p>— Окей, — кивнула я, украдкой погладив кончиками пальцев свой новый стол. Тут было мило. — Я все выучила из тех папок, которые ты дал.</p><p>Хакс поднял брови. Он был высоким и сухопарым, с рыжими волосами, разделенными аккуратным пробором, — таким непохожим на мистера Рена, но у него были красные глаза, как у них у всех. Кроваво-красные.</p><p>Хакс сунул руки в карманы своего черного костюма.</p><p>— Да, По в курсе твоих… проблем. Работать предстоит в основном с цифрами, но Роуз говорила, что у тебя не возникнет сложностей с их интерпретацией.</p><p>— О нет, я довольно хорошо разбираюсь в математике. Мне так кажется, — беспомощно улыбнулась я, пожимая плечами. — Меня выставили из средней школы, так что не знаю даже.</p><p>— Да. Я слышал. Как только все уляжется, ты вернешься в школу.</p><p>Это был не вопрос и не предложение. Роуз успела настоять и на этом — правильно, в общем-то, мне <i>необходимо</i> получить образование. Но это нелегко, когда тебе двадцать, признать то, что не получилось добраться до четвертого класса. Все из-за проклятого чтения…</p><p>Мы с Хаксом переглянулись — каждый по-своему испытывал неловкость. Он похлопал меня по плечу с какой-то настороженностью, будто взрывчатку.</p><p>— Ну тогда отлично. Удачи.</p><p>— Спасибо! — выпалила я. — Эм-м… Знаю, я уже говорила, но…</p><p>— Да-да, — фыркнул Хас, отводя взгляд, и пренебрежительно отмахнулся. — Не беспокойся об этом. Я много раз слышал твою слезливую историю от Роуз, и мне не требуется слушать ее вновь.</p><p>— Прошу прощения, просто мистер Рен…</p><p>Вдруг все внимание Хакса стремительно сосредоточилось на мне. Почему-то он стал бледнее прежнего — немалое достижение для вампира.</p><p>— Кто?! — прошипел он.</p><p>— Ну, он упомянул, что знаком с тобой…</p><p>— Кайло Рена назначили твоим инспектором?! — В ответ на мой кивок Хакс со стоном потер лицо: — Роуз, мать ее, ничего не сказала!</p><p>— Вообще-то я ей не рассказывала о нем.</p><p>Хакс растирал лицо, качая головой. Затем оглянулся по сторонам и склонился ко мне.</p><p>— Кайло… — Он поколебался. — Старой крови. В течение нескольких <i>столетий</i>, он карал похитителей крови, и, как вижу, ничего особо не изменилось. — Хакс выпятил губы и, охнув, сжал переносицу. — Ладно! Устраивайся и принимайся за работу! Я созвонюсь с ним и попробую выяснить, можно ли сгладить ситуацию.</p><p>— Мне очень жаль… — прошептала я. — Его назначила судья.</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь, это было сделано преднамеренно. По всей вероятности, он планирует убить тебя в ближайшую пару недель.</p><p>У меня похолодело внутри, но, прежде чем я успела спросить, подошел знакомиться мой новый начальник, а Хакс умчался прочь с крайне обнадеживающим видом. Боже мой… Кайло намерен убить меня! Судья вовсе не сжалилась надо мной, а вынесла смертный приговор!</p><p>У мистера Дэмерона — По — была широкая улыбка и крепкое рукопожатие. Мы вместе сели за компьютер, чтобы посмотреть рабочие программы, но как я ни пыталась сфокусироваться на задаче, мои ладони ужасно потели, а мысли витали бесконечно далеко отсюда. Я не хочу умирать! Может, если он поймет, как я докатилась до того, чтобы принимать кровь, как влезла в это…</p><p>— Все в порядке, Рей?</p><p>Мистер Дэмерон наклонил голову, вопросительно сдвинув брови. Он был очень привлекательным мужчиной: темные кудрявые волосы, сильная челюсть, большие ласковые глаза. Полная противоположность мистеру Рену и Хаксу с их ледяными, немигающими взглядами.</p><p>Опомнившись, я закивала и прочистила горло.</p><p>— В полном! Не могли бы вы еще раз показать мне обучающее видео для Excel?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Рабочий день подошел к концу. Я готовилась идти домой одна, так как Хакс был занят важным клиентом, но тут По предложил подвезти меня, сказав, что ему это совсем не сложно, и я согласилась. На самом деле мне просто хотелось, чтобы <i>кто-нибудь</i> был поблизости, если мистер Рен попробует убить меня.<p>— Кстати, сегодня ты справилась на отлично.</p><p>По сопровождал меня до подъезда. Я была не против — опять-таки ради безопасности, а он не выглядел хлипким парнем. Улыбнувшись, я выразила свою признательность, а По ответил улыбкой. Человек, сразу ясно. Не то что бледная нежить.</p><p>Я открыла дверь.</p><p>— Огромное спасибо, это много для меня значит. Хакс, вероятно сказал, что с чтением у меня не очень, но…</p><p>— Ерунда. Ты прекрасно управляешься с цифрами.</p><p>В подъезде было неуютно и пахло плесенью. Мой дом не блистал новизной, в отличие от того, в котором жили Хакс и Роуз, но он был моим и давал мне (и им) некоторое уединение. Меня охватило смущение: от облупленной зеленой краски на стенах, от шаткой лестницы и безошибочно определяемой вони той дряни, которую тут курили.</p><p>Я обернулась с неловким смешком:</p><p>— Я не… Не употребляю ничего подобного. С этим покончено.</p><p>По засмеялся. Он еще не переступил порог, что хорошо, потому что… Наверное, я не сумела бы сказать «нет», если бы он последовал за мной наверх. Как я могла? У меня никогда не было работы, не связанной с продажей крови из багажника, я никогда не ходила на свидания. Рядом не было мужчин. К тому же прием крови менял тебя на вкус, это отталкивало вампиров, поэтому обычно они тоже держались подальше.</p><p>— Когда-то в колледже я тоже баловался этой дрянью, — заговорщически поделился По. — Знаешь, как это случается. Хочется попробовать чего-то нового.</p><p>— О да. Именно так, — я и знать не желала. — Но оно того не стоит.</p><p>— Не стоит, безусловно, — улыбнулся мой начальник и отвернулся. — Славно, что ты решила изменить свою жизнь, Рей. Что ж, увидимся завтра утром?</p><p>— Так точно! В семь утра!</p><p>Он с притворной строгостью погрозил мне пальцем:</p><p>— И ни минутой позже.</p><p>Я кивнула, шутливо отсалютовав, и мы оба посмеялись над этим. Я задержалась у двери, глядя, как По спускается по ступенькам. Классный мужчина. И задница у него тоже классная!.. Ой, не то чтобы я…</p><p>— Вы опоздали.</p><p>Я резко повернулась — сердце бешено заколотилось при звуках этого холодного голоса. На лестнице, в длинном черном плаще, держа руки в карманах, стоял Кайло — его темные глаза неотрывно наблюдали за мной. Он вскинул брови и поднял руку, демонстрируя наручные часы.</p><p>Я торопливо захлопнула дверь:</p><p>— Прошу прощения. Мне нужно было вернуться домой к определенному времени?</p><p>— Решать вам, мисс Ниима.</p><p>Ладно. Я кивнула и поспешила наверх мимо него, к моей квартире на третьем этаже. С прошлым домом пришлось распрощаться — Хакс нашел мне жилище повыше. С непривычки постоянное хождение по лестницам утомляло.</p><p>Мистер Рен бесшумно следовал за мной и остановился у меня за спиной, когда я принялась лихорадочно тыкать ключом в замочную скважину. Я оглянулась за плечо, пытаясь улыбнуться, — не надо меня убивать, пожалуйста, — но в ответ получила лишь пустой, ничего не выражающий взгляд. Это было хуже неприкрытого гнева.</p><p>Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня… Я же так стараюсь…</p><p>— Простите… — выпалила я. — Руки дрожат…</p><p>— Возможно, вы с мистером Дэмероном могли бы сойтись — на общей почве.</p><p>Выражение его лица не изменилось ни на йоту. Я притихла — меня затрясло так, что ногти стали непроизвольно царапать дверную ручку, но я заставила себя кивнуть, стараясь все-таки отпереть дверь.</p><p>— Нет-нет!.. — я быстро замотала головой. — Это плохо! Это неправильно! То есть я хочу сказать, этим я больше не занимаюсь и…</p><p>— Почему бы нам не взять немного вашей крови сегодня, мисс Ниима? Просто чтобы удостовериться.</p><p>Замок наконец щелкнул — я, не переставая кивать, толкнула дверь и неловко повела рукой, приглашая мистера Рена войти. Он не шелохнулся, не сводя с меня пристального взгляда, пока я не проскочила внутрь первой. У меня чистая кровь, тут беспокоиться не о чем, но вечно я ляпаю невпопад! Надеюсь, из-за меня По не попадет в беду.</p><p>В моей новой квартире было тесно и довольно темно, но все-таки это была не дыра. У меня имелась отдельная спальня и опрятная ванная, а в гостиной стояла разномастная мебель, которую Хакс нашел на распродаже лет сто назад. Красивенькая. Я подумывала ее продать, но после встречи с мистером Реном и старта терапии отказалась от этой идеи.</p><p>Он неторопливо вошел в квартиру, поглядывая по сторонам с подлинным высокомерием древнего вампира. Я закрыла дверь, нервно приглаживая волосы, чтобы выглядеть приличнее.</p><p>— Ну разве не… чудно, — произнес он, растягивая последний слог. — Ты живешь одна?</p><p>— Да-да, только я. Хотела завести кошку.</p><p>— Полагаю, этим ты избавишь мэрию от необходимости утилизировать твое тело, когда сдохнешь здесь в полном одиночестве.</p><p>Я прикусила язык, а он начал медленно обходить мою гостиную. Напыщенный придурок. Большинство вампиров ничем не отличались от него, но порой, встретив своего человека, они становились менее напыщенными и более терпимыми. У Роуз с Хаксом как раз был такой случай.</p><p>Не знаю, что можно проверять в моей квартире. Я даже не успела ничем ее украсить — только разместила здесь несколько каллиграфий, которые пару лет назад Роуз решила вставить в рамки. Просто наши имена, красиво выведенные на бумаге… Еще у меня жила сансевиерия. Она стояла на подоконнике, куда попадало больше света.</p><p>Мистер Рен заглянул за диванные подушки, сбросив их, и изучил мою кухню. Пока он проводил осмотр, я переминалась у двери — в страхе, что нарвусь на неприятности, если пошевелюсь.</p><p>— Так… Хакс звонил вам сегодня? — решилась спросить я.</p><p>— Твой психотерапевт этого не сделал. Мне нужна твоя карта до конца недели.</p><p>Черт. Я нащупала телефон в сумочке и сделала заметку. Мне понадобятся доказательства того, что я встала на верный путь, иначе мне не поздоровится.</p><p>Мистер Рен ничего больше не сказал, продолжая <i>искать</i>. Я нервничала, а еще мне очень хотелось в туалет, и у меня ныли ноги после каблуков, но я стояла, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока он вернется ко мне. Высокая фигура казалась грозным предзнаменованием в моей крохотной квартирке.</p><p>В тот миг, когда я осмелилась наклониться, чтобы снять туфли, мистер Рен сейчас же огрызнулся:</p><p>— Я не позволял вам двигаться, мисс Ниима. Или вам что-то послышалось?</p><p>Его враждебный взгляд пронизывал насквозь — по спине у меня побежали мурашки. Я помотала головой и осторожно выпрямилась. Боже. Он или убьет меня, или отправит за решетку. Это я знала точно.</p><p>Глаза мистера Рена презрительно скользнули по гостиной, словно все здесь внушало ему отвращение.</p><p>— Я еще не раз перетрясу эту халупу. И ожидаю твоего присутствия.</p><p>— Конечно, если бы вы только сказали, во сколько вас…</p><p>— В следующую пятницу ты явишься ко мне в кабинет ровно в полдень. Остальное время занято.</p><p>— Но это разгар рабочего дня, — робко возразила я. — Мне неловко отпрашиваться пораньше, меня же только приняли…</p><p>Кайло пожал плечами:</p><p>— Не моя забота.</p><p>Тьфу. Рассерженная, я просто кивнула и отметила дату в телефоне. Он неспешно направился к двери, и я понадеялась, что все закончилось, что он откроет ее и уйдет, но вдруг край плаща задел мою руку. Я вздрогнула, а затем оцепенела от голоса, раздавшегося прямо у меня над ухом:</p><p>— Думаю, эта убогая конура — именно то, чего ты заслуживаешь. Желаю приятно провести вечер, мисс Ниима.</p><p>Он ушел. Я не шевелилась, пока не почувствовала, что мой мочевой пузырь вот-вот лопнет. Мистер Рен не взял у меня анализ. Не то чтобы мне было что скрывать, но казалось как-то неправильным позволять вампиру брать у меня кровь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В субботу я решила навестить Ункара, потому что я — мастер наживать себе проблемы. Меня мучили угрызения совести, ведь я сдала и упекла его за решетку на двадцать лет — в свете этого получасовое посещение казалось меньшим, что я могла сделать.</p><p>Ункар малость схуднул. Он сел по ту сторону стекла и взял телефон, разглядывая меня заплывшими глазами. Оранжевый цвет был ему к лицу.</p><p>— Чего тебе надо? — хрипло поинтересовался мой приемный папаша.</p><p>— Ничего. Просто пришла узнать, как у тебя дела.</p><p>Ункар фыркнул и залился лающим смехом. Офицер в паре футов позади него окинул нас подозрительным взглядом. Это была тюрьма строгого режима, построенная бог весть когда. Здешние обшарпанные стены и ограждения из колючей проволоки явно видали лучшие деньки.</p><p>Подбородки Ункара тряслись — он еще не отошел от смеха.</p><p>— Херово, <i>твоими</i> стараниями! Держу пари, у меня неделя до того, как меня найдут мертвым в душе!</p><p>— Мне очень жаль, — я стиснула в руке трубку. — Я больше не могла заниматься этими вещами. Я должна была…</p><p>— Ты больше не принимаешь кровь?</p><p>Ункар прищурился на меня сквозь мясистые пальцы. Я слабо покачала головой, а он вытаращил глаза.</p><p>— Ты должна продолжать, — брякнул он. Глянув за плечо, Ункар снова повернулся ко мне. — Обязана.</p><p>— Я не могу. Просто не могу. Я не хочу больше помогать тебе в…</p><p>— Нет, до тебя не доходит, — Ункар, с землистого цвета лицом, затряс головой. Во мне проснулось раздражение. — Ты <i>должна</i>, Рей. Тебе небезопасно бросать.</p><p>— Как раз наоборот! Я почти очистилась от этой дряни! — разъярилась я, вцепившись в трубку. — Ты не заставишь меня этим заниматься! Я больше на тебя не работаю!</p><p>Теперь конвоир следил за нами с интересом, и я осознала, что пора заткнуться. Впрочем, это не имело значения. Ункар просто хотел использовать меня, как всегда! Именно так он подсадил меня на вампирскую кровь много лет назад. Он эгоистичная свинья и никогда не изменится!</p><p>Мой папаша прижал ладонь к трубке, чтобы приглушить звук.</p><p>— Говорю тебе, девчонка, — хрипло проговорил он, понизив голос. — В твоих интересах продолжать. Для твоего же блага.</p><p>— Пошел ты.</p><p>Я повесила трубку и поспешила прочь, не сказав больше ни слова. А я еще накрасилась перед посещением! Какая бесполезная трата времени!</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В воскресенье Роуз с Хаксом пригласили меня на обед — это было так мило. Я чувствовала себя немного одиноко от непривычной новой рутины: идти на работу, возвращаться домой и еще не забывать отслеживать вещи для Кайло. На свой первый аванс я купила шоколадный пирог и взяла его с собой, как положено на званых обедах. И снова накрасилась. Наверное, наступило самое нормальное время, какое я знала за свою жизнь.<p>— Арми сказал, что ты пришлась по душе По.</p><p>У нас с Роуз была карбонара с курицей, а Хакс вежливо потягивал подогретую кровь из непрозрачного сосуда. Он кивнул, когда Роуз подтолкнула его локтем.</p><p>— Да, — проговорил Хакс, — похоже, что так оно и есть.</p><p>— У тебя отлично получается, — бросив на него строгий взгляд, добавила Роуз. — По очень доволен твоими успехами.</p><p>— Ох, замечательно, — улыбнулась я и сделала глоток вина. — Он действительно очень милый. Столько шутит. Рада, что я сумела не доставить лишних проблем.</p><p>Хакс побарабанил длинными пальцами по столу. С самого понедельника он ничего не говорил о Кайло, и я беспокоилась, что это плохой знак. Но Кайло не показывался у моего дома с тех самых пор, так что, может, все было не так уж плохо.</p><p>Несколько минут мы молча поглощали пищу и пили — каждый свое. Мне хотелось верить, что пирог был вкусным.</p><p>— Все уже решено, Рей.</p><p>Роуз замерла и прожгла Хакса ядовитым взглядом, но он словно не заметил ее, не сводя с меня мрачных глаз. Внутри у меня сжалось так, что обед подступил к горлу.</p><p>— Решено?.. — эхом повторила я.</p><p>— Кайло — Старой крови. Это совсем другая <i>разновидность</i> вампиров, ведущая свое происхождение от прародителя. Его приказы не обсуждаются.</p><p>— Тебе обязательно было поднимать этот вопрос за ужином?! — прошипела Роуз.</p><p>На это Хакс пожал плечами и получил легкий шлепок по руке. Избегая моего взгляда, он отпил еще крови, а у меня внезапно пропал аппетит.</p><p>— Кража крови — серьезное преступление, — пояснил он, — и Кайло воспринимает это как личное оскорбление. Вампира, незаконно промышляющего человеческой кровью, ждало бы такое же наказание, это не исключение.</p><p>— Все, что она делала, это помогала Ункару в сбыте! Она ничего не откачивала из них сама! Где этот парень? — Роуз вытерла салфеткой губы и решительно встала. — Я поговорю с ним. Он не имеет права <i>убивать людей</i>!</p><p>— Ни в кое случае! — вскочив, Хакс рывком усадил ее обратно в кресло. — С ума сошла?!</p><p>Они принялись спорить и в итоге ушли из-за стола. Я сидела на месте, возила вилкой по тарелке и пыталась не расплакаться... Наверное, наказание соразмерно преступлению.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>К среде я почти смирилась с судьбой, но не бросила свою рутину: после работы я по-прежнему посещала еженедельный сеанс психотерапии и забегала в продуктовый магазин за яблоками, шоколадками и сырным кремом. Я наслаждалась последними деньками, перед тем как из моего тела высосут всю кровь. А может, свернут мне шею. Не знаю, что он там решит.<p>Роуз не опускала рук, готовя сразу несколько прошений в суд, и не переставала донимать Хакса, но он неизменно отвечал одно и то же — что ничего сделать нельзя, что любая попытка вмешательства приведет к <i>его</i> смерти. Этого я не могла допустить. Лишь надеялась, что умирать будет не больно.</p><p>Я понуро поднялась по лестнице в квартиру, сжимая пакет со своим последним ужином (возможно, последним — я не знала, когда объявится Кайло) и прошла в спальню переодеться. На работе дела шли хорошо, и это радовало меня. С электронными таблицами не возникало затруднений, к тому же По старался выделить мне дополнительное время на обучение и неизменно подходил, если у меня появлялся вопрос. У меня все получалось.</p><p>Я потянулась и закрыла глаза. По крайней мере, я пыталась все исправить. И жизнь действительно понемногу менялась.</p><p>Раздавшийся звонок в дверь вырвал меня из размышлений, и я медленно открыла глаза. Проглотив ком в горле, я быстро переоделась в леггинсы и растянутый свитер. Вдруг Хакс ошибался, и Кайло, увидев плоды моих трудов, передумает?..</p><p>…Возможно.</p><p>На ходу я стянула волосы в хвост и, прежде чем открыть дверь, сделала глубокий вдох. Снаружи, держа руки в карманах плаща, стоял Кайло. Увидев меня, он вздернул брови.</p><p>— Простите, — пробормотала я. — Я как раз переодевалась. После терапии, — я прочистила горло и сделала шаг назад. — Эм-м, прошу, входите. Я прибралась немного.</p><p>Кайло вошел в мое жилище, высокомерно поглядывая по сторонам. На самом деле ему не требовалась верхняя одежда — температура не могла причинить ему никакого вреда, но он тем не менее носил плащ и перчатки, которые стянул, пока я закрывала дверь. Запирать замок я не стала.</p><p>Я торопливо, с громко колотящимся сердцем, прошла мимо Кайло.</p><p>— На прошлой неделе вы хотели проверить мою кровь, но мы так и не успели, поэтому можете взять анализ сегодня, если желаете. И спальню мою проверить. Если хотите. Решать вам.</p><p>— Полагаю, мы начнем с твоей крови.</p><p>— О, конечно! — кивнула я и повернулась, пока он скидывал плащ. Окей — окей, просто не паниковать. — Нам придется куда-то ехать? В ведомство?</p><p>Кайло повесил плащ на спинку дивана и потянулся к галстуку, чтобы ослабить его. Его темные глаза, холодные и бесстрастные, встретились с моими.</p><p>— Покажи свою спальню, — велел он.</p><p>— Конечно-конечно, — я быстро закивала, немного взволнованная, и повела его в тесный закуток, где стояла кровать. — Вены на моей левой руке почему-то очень тоненькие, так что тем, кто берет у меня кровь, лучше сразу пробовать правую, так что…</p><p>Разнесшийся в воздухе отчетливый щелчок заставил меня замолчать. Я обернулась и увидела Кайло — он надвигался на меня во тьме, из его рта торчали клыки. У меня зазвенело в ушах — я просто смотрела на него, и вся жизнь проносилась у меня перед глазам.</p><p>— Нам не нужно вовлекать никого лишнего, мисс Ниима, — произнес он.</p><p>Не успела я взмолиться о пощаде, как он схватил меня, и эти клыки погрузились мне в шею. Я часто заморгала, засипев от ужаса, и зажала ткань его рубашки в кулачках — боль пронзила тело на долю секунды, а затем я не чувствовала ничего, кроме давления — потягивания, высасывающего из меня кровь. Мне было некомфортно, но не больно. Быть может, все скоро закончится.</p><p>Одной рукой он потянул меня за волосы, заставляя приподнять подбородок, а другой небрежно взял за талию. Веки тяжелели — я закрыла закатывающиеся глаза и расслабила руки. Моя воля таяла по мере того, как он выпивал все больше и больше крови. На поверку все оказалось не так уж страшно. Не знаю, почему я не делала этого раньше. Такое чувство, что меня просто охватывал сон.</p><p>Но спустя пару секунд Кайло замедлился, а потом и вовсе остановился. Его клыки неторопливо оторвались от моей кожи, и я вздрогнула, стиснув зубы. Ай… ай…</p><p>Он приподнял мою голову, заставив заглянуть в его нечеловеческие глаза. Они слабо светились красным — от <i>моей крови</i>, — но к красному примешивался странный зеленоватый оттенок; я смотрела, дрожала и надеялась, что, боже помилуй, он передумал. Может, я плохая на вкус? Возможно, вся эта вампирская кровь испортила меня? Что, если он решит убить меня другим способом?</p><p>И все-таки что-то здесь было не так. Вампиров трудно читать по лицу, но Кайло показался мне озадаченным — он продолжал облизывать губы с видом кошки, получившей лакомство.</p><p>Его глаза слились с красновато-зеленой дымкой. Голова у меня закружилась так, что я была вынуждена вновь схватиться за его рубашку, чтобы не упасть, и он наклонил голову, собираясь укусить мою шею с другой стороны. Я застонала, сопротивляясь изо всех оставшихся сил, но его рука обвила мою талию, и я совсем потеряла способность шевелиться. Вон оно… сейчас он убьет меня…</p><p>Кайло грубо толкнул меня на постель. Я вяло прикрыла шею, но он не последовал за мной — продолжал облизывать губы, его зрачки сужались в темноте. Потом он шагнул назад. Черные пятна заплясали перед моими глазами.</p><p>— …Хорошо, — он провел языком по губам, все еще отступая и не сводя с меня глаз. — Ладно. Я дам о себе знать.</p><p>Мне показалось, что я услышала, как открылась и захлопнулась входная дверь, но я была слишком одурманена, чтобы встать и проверить. В голове громко стучало, спальня кружилась у меня перед…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Рей? Как ты?</p><p>Я готовилась к работе, стараясь не вспоминать о том, как Кайло пил мою кровь. С отсутствующим взглядом я добралась до своего рабочего закутка и села за таблицы. Сегодня на мне был свитер под горло — я надеялась спрятать следы укусов и избавить окружающих от лишних вопросов. И беспокойства.</p><p>Вдруг я заметила, что к краю моего отсека прислонился По в синей рубашке и темных брюках. Он улыбнулся, когда я поспешно принялась извиняться за то, что витала в облаках.</p><p>— Ерунда, — отмахнулся он. — Просто проверяю, как дела.</p><p>По двинулся дальше, и я изо всех сил попыталась сосредоточиться на задаче. Кайло укусил меня. Напал, если называть все своими именами… Наверняка никто не будет скорбеть о гибели такой, как я, но он просто испил моей крови и скрылся, и это почему-то вгоняло меня в <i>еще большее</i> уныние. Должна ли я рассказать кому-то о том, что случилось? Заявить на него? На мне остались отметины — я могла подтвердить свои слова.</p><p>В прошлом меня никогда не кусали. Ункар не привлекал меня к сбору крови, я ее только транспортировала, поэтому укусы вампиров и неприятное ощущение посягательства обходили меня стороной… Но все-таки своими действиями я посягала на <i>них</i>… Я заслужила все, что со мной происходит.</p><p>Я работала, а мои мысли блуждали далеко, и это сильно мешало обработке чисел, но я почти закончила первую таблицу, когда мимо неторопливым шагом прошел Хакс. Внезапно он остановился и, наклонив голову, хмуро взглянул на меня. Я подняла брови. Что еще не так?</p><p>— Новые духи? — поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Нет, — потерла я шею. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?</p><p>Его красные глаза изучающе скользнули по моему лицу, но затем он просто пожал плечами и проследовал дальше. Может, укусы Кайло изменили мой запах? Господи…</p><p>К одиннадцати часам меня трясло — я была готова разрыдаться. Поэтому побежала в туалет, где меня вырвало, и я расплакалась. Макияж безбожно потек, но я попробовала его спасти, умывшись, как могла, избегая взглядов других женщин, заходивших в уборную. У меня все сжималось в животе, пока я дрожащими руками наносила блеск на губы.</p><p>Что со мной? Вроде бы все просто и ясно.</p><p>Если я расскажу Роуз, она будет вне себя и закидает ведомство новой порцией жалоб, что еще пуще разозлит Кайло. Все-таки он не убил меня. Мне следует быть благодарной…</p><p>Вернувшись за свой стол, я сглотнула комок, подступивший к горлу. Вокруг меня трезвонили телефоны, щелкали кнопки клавиатур, и я, уставившись на экран монитора, сцепила пальцы. Он не убил меня. Просто испил моей крови. Так почему же я не радуюсь этому?</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Возвращаться домой после работы было страшно, но мне нельзя было рисковать на испытательном сроке. По предложил подбросить меня, но я отказалась. Не хотелось, чтобы он в случае чего попал под раздачу, даже если его присутствие рядом создало бы иллюзию защищенности. Да и какие у него шансы против вампира?<p>Так что я побрела домой одна. Шея противно ныла, и кожа казалась чрезвычайно чувствительной. Укусы вампиров имели свойство заживать, образуя шрамы, поэтому было легко определить людей, которые трахались с ними или тащились от того, что у них пьют кровь. Таких людей считали фриками. Изгоями. Они страдали пристрастием к всплескам адреналина, а вампирам нужна была кровь для эрекции, поэтому они <i>всегда</i> прикладывались к своему человеку перед сексом.</p><p>От этих мыслей меня передернуло. Плечи опустились. Нет, я не из таких. Пусть он лучше убьет меня.</p><p>Дождь тихо постукивал по раскрытому зонту — я стряхнула его перед тем, как войти в здание. Грянул гром, и я, высунув голову, глянула на затянутое тучами небо. Мне нравилась здешняя погода. Когда-то я жила среди пустыни, в маленьком городке в Аризоне. Но это было <i>до крови</i>.</p><p>Позвякивая ключами, я медленно поднялась по лестнице в свою квартиру — холл заливал мягкий голубоватый свет, проникавший сквозь пыльные окна. От Сиэтла порой отдавало чем-то неземным. Миром снов. Кошмаров.</p><p>Я отперла входную дверь — та со скрипом отворилась, неотвратимо давая понять, что в моем доме незваный гость. Отчасти я ожидала, что он появится здесь, но думала, что опасность подстерегает снаружи… И вот мистер Рен предстал перед мной — сидя в кресле. Интересно, как он проник сюда?</p><p>Глаза мистера Рена следили за мной. На нем было длинное пальто, а волосы были зачесаны назад, прикрывая уши. Он сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, и меланхолично покачивал туфлей. Я же застыла в дверях.</p><p>Он поднял брови. Неверный из-за стекавших по окну капель дождя свет отбрасывал глубокие тени на его бледное лицо.</p><p>— Вы не собираетесь войти в квартиру, мисс Ниима?</p><p>Я замотала головой. Нет. От одного взгляда на него я испытывала безотчетное беспокойство. Он собирался укусить меня. Убить. Но хуже, если, укусив меня, он снова просто уйдет.</p><p>Глаза мистера Рена слегка светились зеленым в темноте. Он поставил ноги на пол и наклонился вперед, опустив руки между колен. До чего же он был огромным… С возрастом вампирам свойственно терять мышечную массу, но этот отчего-то оставался несказанно <i>крупным</i>.</p><p>— Твой психотерапевт сообщил, что ты посещала своего приемного отца, — он вскинул брови. — Похитителя крови.</p><p>— Я только… — сглотнула я, чувствуя, как сжалось горло. — Он моя единственная семья. Мне хотелось его повидать.</p><p>Мистер Рен кивнул, его взгляд скользнул в сторону. Наступившая тишина казалась мне неловкой и тяжелой.</p><p>— Вся моя семья бессмертна, — изрек мистер Рен после паузы. И откинулся на спинку кресла, со вздохом закатывая глаза. — Я лишен роскоши однажды узнать, что моя матушка свалилась замертво и в кои-то веки оставила меня в покое. — Двинув челюстью, он взглянул на меня: — Срок жизни людей ограничен. Привязанности идут вам во вред.</p><p>Угроза звучала более чем недвусмысленно. Он собирался убить Ункара, поэтому велел мне держаться подальше. И пусть я ненавидела своего приемного папашу, но не сумела удержаться от слез. Как-никак, но Ункар вырастил меня. Кроме него, у меня никого не было.</p><p>Я кивнула, опустив глаза. Я боялась спросить, собирается ли он убить и меня тоже. Я боялась услышать ответ.</p><p>— Мисс Тико забросала кабинет судьи Экхарт <i>бессчетным</i> количеством писем. И мой тоже, — мистер Рен постучал ногой по полу. — Хакс кое-что прояснил, как и твой психотерапевт.</p><p>Мое сердце гулко стучало.</p><p> «Не смотри на него. Не смотри. Терпи и жди».</p><p>Он тяжело вздохнул — хотя в дыхании вампиры не нуждались.</p><p>— Полагаю, у твоих поступков имелись веские причины.</p><p>— Я никогда не собирала ее!.. — выпалила я, стремительно переступив порог. — Ункар заставлял меня торговать, и я торговала, так как хотела есть! И еще он давал ее мне… Мне так жа…</p><p>— Тебе известно, <i>почему</i> он давал тебе кровь, дитя?</p><p>Я покачала головой. Не особо. Я предполагала, что так он хотел держать меня на коротком поводке, не дать сбежать.</p><p>Мистер Рен сузил глаза и прищелкнул языком. Вампиры соображали гораздо быстрее людей, поэтому я знала — он просто издевается надо мной.</p><p>— Вижу, — он повел в воздухе длинными пальцами. — Будь добра, закрой дверь.</p><p>Я застыла в нерешительности, но сдалась под его выжидающим взглядом и выполнила то, о чем он просил. На мгновение, еще находясь лицом к двери, я зажмурилась. Пульс громко стучал у меня в ушах.</p><p>Пожалуйста, только не укус, только не снова…</p><p>Когда я повернулась, мистер Рен возвышался прямо за мной — его пальто висело на спинке кресла. Я вздрогнула от неожиданности и попятилась к двери.</p><p>Мои ладони уперлись в холодное шершавое дерево, и я съежилась. Он улыбнулся, наклоняя голову.</p><p>— Милый свитер.</p><p>— Я не могу… — запнулась я. — Не могу показывать укусы.</p><p>— Не можешь? — Он скривил губы, обнажив лязгнувшие клыки. Он собирался укусить меня снова. — Тебе <i>стыдно</i>?</p><p>— Нет, нет! — Я замотала головой, со стеснившимся дыханием глядя на клыки. — Пожалуйста, не надо… Я… Мне не нравится, когда меня кусают. Пожалуйста, не надо.</p><p>Мистер Рен обхватил мою щеку. Его ладонь была прохладной и гладкой, и у меня задрожали губы. Слезы непроизвольно навернулись на глаза, несмотря на все мои усилия их сдержать, и он со вздохом растер их большим пальцем по моей щеке. Я не выдержу, если он укусит меня!</p><p>Я закрыла глаза, цепляясь за его свитер. «Пожалуйста, не надо. Пожалуйста, нет…»</p><p>— О, мисс Ниима… — понизил он голос, шепча, нежно поглаживая меня по вороту. — Ты осознаешь, что для меня ты не более чем большой бурдюк с <i>кровью</i>?</p><p>Клыки впились мне в шею — мистер Рен крепко сжал меня, атаковав со стремительностью голодной змеи, — я успела лишь вскрикнуть, дернувшись в сторону. Я знала, что, если стану вырываться, он может ненароком разорвать артерию, но не в силах была ничего с собой поделать — сглотнув в ужасе, я продолжала рваться на свободу. В ответ он оттолкнул меня к двери, чтобы не приходилось изгибать шею, и закинул мою ногу себе на бедро.</p><p>Кровь быстро покидала мое тело — у меня закружилась голова. Мистер Рен окончательно усадил меня на себя, прижав к двери, и принялся не спеша пить. Хватка моих пальцев ослабла. Голова откинулась назад, но он поймал мой затылок за миг до того, как я стукнулась о дверь. Другой рукой он стиснул мне бедро.</p><p>Клыки оторвались от меня, а пальцы сжались в моих волосах. В ушах у меня раздался шелестящий шепот:</p><p>— Ты задолжала мне несколько тысяч галлонов бессмертной крови, <i>дитя</i>. И я рассчитываю, что твой долг должен стать наглядным примером для других. — Он потерся о мой висок, клыки угрожающе скользнули по коже. — Ты поняла?</p><p>Я кивнула. Я была не в себе, у меня звенело в ушах. Казалось, я сейчас упаду в обморок.</p><p>Мистер Рен отпустил меня, чтобы спустя мгновение подхватить на руки. И, наверное, к лучшему, потому что в ту же секунду я лишилась чувств.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Меня разбудил звонок телефона.<p>Было темно и холодно — я ничком лежала на постели, и, резко выдохнув, схватилась рукой за шею. Он укусил меня. Снова.</p><p>Кое-как сев, я включила прикроватный светильник. Я плохо ориентировалась и боялась, что мистер Рен все еще в моей квартире. С бешено колотящимся сердцем я нащупала на тумбочке телефон и хрипло выдавила невнятное приветствие.</p><p>— Рей? У тебя все в порядке?</p><p>Звонила Роуз. И у нее был обеспокоенный голос.</p><p>Кивая, я слезла с кровати и выглянула в гостиную. На вид там было тихо и спокойно.</p><p>— Я в порядке, — кашлянула я. — Немного вздремнула.</p><p>— Хакс сказал, что этот ублюдок явился к тебе в квартиру и… — ее голос дрогнул. — Прости. Он не позволил мне приехать, чтобы проверить тебя.</p><p>Я с опаской зашла в гостиную и, пошатываясь от страха, обогнула диван. Мистер Рен укусил меня. Шея сильно <i>болела</i>, и меня охватила паника, по коже бежали мурашки. Он забрал мою кровь, хотя я умоляла не делать этого…</p><p>Но, похоже, он действительно ушел. Я проверила все мое крошечное обиталище и побрела в ванную, чтобы взглянуть в зеркало на свою шею.</p><p>Там, где его клыки вонзились в кожу, от подбородка тянулся большой кровоподтек. Глаза наполнились слезами, когда я провела по отметине кончиками пальцев. Завтра все на работе <i>увидят</i> мой позор!..</p><p>— Значит, он не собирается убивать тебя? — уточнила Роуз. — Хакс упомянул, будто он отправил весть остальным, с требованием держаться подальше. Что это значит? Он тебе сказал?</p><p>Я погладила пальцем странное зеленое пятно на коже и стерла его. Флуоресцентный свет высвечивал каждую черточку на моем изможденном лице, побелевшем от истощения. Я напоминала разлагающийся труп.</p><p>— Нет, — выдавила я. — Ничего он мне не сказал.</p><p>— Ты в порядке, Рей? У тебя все хорошо?</p><p>Нет. Я не была в порядке и ничего у меня не было хорошо, но у меня создалось впечатление, что мистер Рен не хотел, чтобы я разболтала кому-то об этом. Таково было мое наказание.</p><p>Я стиснула зубы, всматриваясь в свое отражение.</p><p>— У меня все нормально.</p><p>Роуз облегченно вздохнула.</p><p>— Ладно. Может, мои письма как-то помогли.</p><p>— Ага. Может.</p><p>Она пообещала навестить меня, когда Хакс подтвердит, что это безопасно, и мы распрощались.</p><p>Я стояла в ванной и еще долго смотрела на себя. Лампочка тихо жужжала, и в конце концов отражение поплыло у меня перед глазами.</p><p>Если пострадавшие вампиры, у которых выкачивали кровь, чувствовали себя именно так, то, пожалуй, я заслужила все, что уготовил для меня мистер Рен.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следы от укусов выглядели унизительно, но всю дорогу от дома до офиса я не прикрывала шею на случай, если мистер Рен следил за мной. Нельзя было исключать эту возможность — я то и дело озиралась как одержимая, сквозь дождь ожидая увидеть его глаза в каком-нибудь темном переулке.</p><p>Лишь очутившись в здании офиса, я натянула воротник свитера до подбородка, чтобы спрятать свой позор, и вздрогнула, закрывая зонтик. Нельзя допустить, чтобы это увидели… Об этом никто не должен <i>знать</i>.</p><p>К счастью — я работала исключительно с людьми.</p><p>По пути к своему отсеку я махала рукой знакомым и улыбалась изо всех сил. В офисе я в безопасности. Скорее всего… Вряд ли он ворвется сюда, чтобы укусить меня прямо на людях.</p><p>Возле моего стола околачивался По, и при виде меня он приветственно вскинул руку, в которой держал кофе. Мы немного поболтали о том о сем, и я почувствовала себя легче, незаметно почесывая зудящий укус на горле. Все как-нибудь обойдется. Вампиры не имеют права наводить свои порядки на человеческой территории и кусать кого им вздумается.</p><p>— Рей.</p><p>Наша приятная беседа прервалась с появлением Хакса — он, как всегда, возник словно из ниоткуда. Его взгляд скользнул по мне и переместился на По.</p><p>— Будь добра, на пару слов, — попросил он.</p><p>— Ладно, мне все равно есть чем заняться, — вздохнул По и подмигнул, похлопав по моему столу. — Дашь знать, если тебя надо куда-то подкинуть, окей?</p><p>Я кивнула, выдавив слабую улыбку, прежде чем мой начальник ушел, а Хакс занял освободившееся кресло. Его бледное лицо казалось пепельно-серым, когда он наклонился ко мне, поставив на стол чашку кофе. Я не знала, зачем он вздумал его пить. Его же просто вырвет.</p><p>— <i>Не</i> принимай предложение По! — прошипел Хакс. Он покосился по сторонам поверх отсека и снова пригнулся. — Если только не хочешь, чтобы Рен убил его.</p><p>— Но почему? — возмутилась я и скрестила руки на груди. — По же просто проявляет учтивость. Людям теперь нельзя быть ко мне добрыми?</p><p>Хакс скривил губы, возводя красные глаза к потолку. Напыщенный индюк!</p><p>— Кайло поместил тебя под мораторий, Рей. Ты хоть представляешь, что это значит?</p><p>Я отрицательно покачала головой. Нет. Напоминало какой-то юридический жаргон.</p><p>— <i>Это</i> значит, что <i>ты </i>принадлежишь <i>ему</i>, — развел руками Хакс, как будто это было нечто совершенно очевидное, а он разговаривал с идиоткой. — Никому не позволено прикасаться к тебе или даже косо смотреть. — Он всплеснул руками, снова покрутив головой. — У меня есть некоторые поблажки, ввиду наших рабочих отношений и Роуз, но их не так много.</p><p>— Это смешно, — пробормотала я, поворачиваясь к компьютеру. — А как он узнает, что люди — не дай бог! — посмотрят на меня?</p><p>— Нашему виду это присуще, а молва расходится быстро. Многие вампиры хотели бы обрести его благосклонность и с превеликим удовольствием донесут друг на друга.</p><p>Внезапно Хакс дернул вниз ворот моего свитера — я даже ахнуть не успела. У него были холодные пальцы, я с шипением оттолкнула его руку. Но в ответ он оскалил клыки, и это оказалось куда более пугающим.</p><p>— Если не хочешь навлечь на себя его гнев, — ледяным тоном отчеканил Хакс, — предлагаю делать то, что он говорит.</p><p>С этим напутствием он встал и удалился, прищурившись и поправляя свой черный галстук.</p><p>Я постаралась откинуть лишние мысли, чтобы вернуться к своим таблицам, но укусы жгли шею, и я ужасно стеснялась. Яркие лампы палили сильнее обычного, и вскоре от тревоги меня бросило в холодный пот. Пальцы дрожали, стуча по клавишам.</p><p>Мне всего лишь хотелось доделать работу и вернуться домой. Поступать правильно, стать лучше, успешнее и…</p><p>У меня сжалось горло. Пусть Кайло лучше убьет меня. Я не смогу так жить.</p><p>Около десяти я заглянула к По и спросила, можно ли мне добежать до «Старбакса» неподалеку. Он не возражал, даже вручил мне двадцать баксов, так что я с облегчением закуталась в пальто и выскочила в прохладное утро. На свежем воздухе мне стало лучше — наверное, стоило сразу проветрить голову. Я не хочу умирать. Глупости.</p><p>Я шла по пустым тротуарам, засунув руки в карманы, — слева по дороге проезжали машины. Мистер Рен побрезговал убить меня, хотя лучше поискать больше информации об этом «моратории». Я со всем справлюсь. Обязательно.</p><p>Непрошеные слезы навернулись на глаза, и на меня накатила холодная волна отчаяния. Ведь он будет вламываться ко мне в квартиру и пить мою кровь, когда захочет! Что это за жизнь такая? Как я выйду замуж? Как заведу детей? Да как вообще буду ходить на свидания? Что, если я больше никогда не верну себе хотя бы подобие свободы?</p><p>Так жить невозможно. Я остановилась как вкопанная и с гулко колотящимся сердцем уставилась на пелену дождя. Я не хотела так жить.</p><p>— И куда же <i>вы</i> направляетесь, мисс Ниима?</p><p>От звука этого голоса мои волосы встали дыбом. Я пришла в такой ужас, что не находила сил повернуть голову, когда он подошел ко мне справа, — огромный, но ступающий не по-человечески бесшумной походкой. Мистер Рен, в знакомом мне черном пальто, держал зонт, напоминая персонажа старого детективного романа.</p><p>Я не двинулась с места, боясь упасть в обморок — сердце бешено билось. «Пожалуйста, не кусайте меня… Пожалуйста, только не это…»</p><p>— До «Старбакса» еще несколько кварталов, — подсказал мистер Рен, щурясь на меня сквозь дождь. — Не стоит мешкать и заставлять мистера Дэмерона ждать.</p><p>О боже. Он <i>знал</i>. Как он узнал? Кто ему сказал? Хакс? По? Кто?</p><p>Я оцепенела, а мистер Рен окинул меня скучающим взглядом. Мельком я увидела его глаза, слабо светящиеся зеленым, но не осмелилась прямо смотреть на него.</p><p>— Ты вся дрожишь, — промурлыкал он. Наклонил ко мне зонтик, прикрывая от дождя. — Замерзла?</p><p>Мы находились посреди оживленной улицы в центре Сиэтла. Я сжала пальцы в карманах в кулаки и покосилась по сторонам — насколько могла, не поворачивая головы. Здесь он ничего не сможет сделать! Не сможет укусить меня… Это серьезный проступок.</p><p>Я сглотнула, качая головой.</p><p>— Вы не можете… не можете кусать меня… здесь. — Я избегала его взгляда. — Это закон.</p><p>Мистер Рен цокнул языком, но не ответил. Я решила, что, возможно, он осознал мою правоту — это <i>действительно</i> незаконно, но в следующий миг он шагнул ко мне, и мое сердце сжалось.</p><p>Он наклонился — слегка, едва касаясь губами моего уха. Я съежилась от отчетливого щелчка, с которым появились его клыки, — этот звук перекрыл шум дождя. Мистер Рен двигался так быстро, так нечеловечески грациозно, что я чуть не бросилась бежать куда глаза глядят. Мое подсознание сходило с ума, чувствуя, что рядом <i>хищник</i>.</p><p>— И кто же мне помешает? — полюбопытствовал мистер Рен, в его голосе слышалось веселье. Сильные пальцы скользнули по моему предплечью, удивительно легкие, как перышко. — Ты?</p><p>Как бы мне ни хотелось кивнуть, я знала — это можно без труда списать на агрессию, перечеркивая тем самым мой испытательный срок. Я покачала головой, вздрогнув, когда он прижался носом к моей шее. Мимо проходили люди. Смотрели.</p><p>Мистер Рен замурлыкал, нежно сомкнув пальцы на моем предплечье, и клыками царапнул мне кожу.</p><p>— Я бы предпочел, чтобы в рабочее время ты оставалась в офисе. Никаких неосторожных вылазок на улицу. — Он коснулся губами моего горла. — В Сиэтле обитают крайне опасные вампиры.</p><p>Что за чушь! Злость во мне пересилила страх — потому что он не имел права приказывать мне сидеть взаперти, как в тюрьме! Я уже платила за свои проступки! Я устала от этого, устала от него!..</p><p>Я дернулась в сторону, чуть не навернувшись о почтовый ящик. Мистер Рен улыбнулся и невозмутимо последовал за мной с зонтиком. Почему я не захватила свой? Слишком спешила… Мне просто хотелось выбраться из тесных четырех стен и глотнуть свежего воздуха!</p><p>— Нет! — вырвалось у меня.</p><p>Я замотала головой, встретившись с его темными глазами, и пожалела об этом. Он нависал надо мной — его клыки сверкали в туманном свете, придавая ему облик чудовища из моих кошмаров.</p><p>Но я и так жила в кошмаре, поэтому мне было нечего терять.</p><p>— Я очень…. Очень стараюсь, — продолжила я дрогнувшим голосом. И сжала губы, чтобы не разрыдаться. — Я… хожу к психотерапевту и… у меня есть работа… — Дыхание перехватило, но я трясла головой, еле справляясь с подступавшими слезами. — Лучше убей меня, если ты так меня ненавидишь!</p><p>Мистер Рен наклонил голову. Он напомнил ястреба, изучающего птичку, кричащую в его когтях.</p><p>А в следующий миг его длинные холодные пальцы сжали мой подбородок — крепко, но не грубо, вопреки его обыкновению. Я не выдержала взгляда его глубоких проницательных глаз, уткнулась ему в грудь, стараясь не заплакать. Я замерзала. Я хотела пойти домой и уснуть.</p><p>— Я не ненавижу тебя, малышка, — утешающе ответил мистер Рен, проводя большим пальцем по моей губе. — Больше нет.</p><p>— Тогда почему ты до сих пор делаешь это со мной? — всхлипнула я, не сдержав слез, как и боялась. — Почему просто не оставишь меня в покое?..</p><p>Мистер Рен обхватил мое лицо ладонями, прижимая меня к почтовому ящику. Я не могла освободиться, хваталась за его руки, но ничего не могла поделать.</p><p>— Я все понимаю, — произнес он после порции моих очередных всхлипов. — Моя бедная маленькая Рей хочет уверенности в завтрашнем дне?</p><p>Его зонтик покатился по тротуару, а я создавала достаточно шума, чтобы привлечь к нам внимание. Я не понимала, о чем он говорит, но ужасно боялась, что меня укусят снова, унизят прямо на улице, поэтому вырывалась и плакала, надеясь, что кто-нибудь поможет мне.</p><p>Мистер Рен с гортанным стоном впечатал меня в почтовый ящик.</p><p>— Ты пахнешь… так <i>сладко</i>. Пожалуй, я отвезу тебя к себе и хорошенько искупаю перед тем, как мы поиграем.</p><p>— Извините, пожалуйста.</p><p>Чужой резкий оклик прервал нас. Мы с мистером Реном одновременно подняли головы, и я увидела девушку с ребенком в коляске в компании такой же молодой подруги. Подруга явно выглядела неуверенно. На обеих девушках были дождевики, а к коляске крепился маленький зонтик, чтобы держать малыша сухим.</p><p>Мистер Рен оторвался от меня, втягивая клыки. Я вытерла лицо, стараясь взять себя в руки.</p><p>Светловолосая девушка, что была пониже ростом, прошептала что-то молодой матери, но ту, похоже, не пугал вампир. Она слегка повернула коляску, пряча за собой ребенка.</p><p>— Если я не ослышалась, она сказала «нет», — холодно произнесла девушка и указала пальцем в сторону. — На той стороне улицы есть хранилище крови, если вы голодны.</p><p>Мистер Рен дерзко ухмыльнулся и закатил глаза. А потом коснулся пальцем кончика моего носа.</p><p>— Запомните, мисс Ниима: никаких прогулок в одиночку. — И наклонил голову, повернувшись к девушкам: — Дамы. Приятного дня.</p><p>Он зашагал прочь, и его фигура скоро растворилась в пелене дождя. Девушки спросили, все ли со мной в порядке, и предложили проводить до «Старбакса», но я не хотела доставлять им неудобства.</p><p>Вместо этого я поспешила обратно в офис.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я еле дождалась среды, сеанса терапии, сосредоточиться давалось с трудом. Прошло несколько дней после инцидента с мистером Реном, но я так и не оправилась — меня мучил страх, что он затаился среди теней в моей маленькой тесной квартире. Я не понимала, что с ним не так. Пусть просто оставит меня в покое…</p><p>Однажды ночью мне вообще приснился кошмар — будто он усадил меня в ванну, а слово «поиграть» намертво застряло у меня в голове. Что за <i>игру</i> он имел в виду?..</p><p>Вернувшись домой после терапии, я обнаружила под дверью непонятный сверток с чем-то, тщательно завернутым в коричневую бумагу, с моим именем на записке, но прошла мимо. Это от него. Я точно знала. И даже не собиралась брать его в руки.</p><p>Вечером мы с Роуз собрались на ужин, только мы вдвоем, без Хакса. Выбирая наряд и принимая душ, я старалась выкинуть из головы находку под дверью, решив насладиться вечером с подругой. После недавней встречи я больше не пересекалась с мистером Реном. Может, он осознал, что совершил ошибку. Может, кто-то велел ему остановиться.</p><p>Мечтать не вредно.</p><p>Около шести в дверь постучали. Роуз одетая в юбку с зеленой блузкой, всплеснула руками при виде меня в платье. Я любила платья. Увы, в моей прошлой жизни подворачивалось мало случаев их носить.</p><p>— Красное? — удивилась она, вскинув брови. — Смело.</p><p>— Думаешь? Кто из нас выходит замуж за вампира?</p><p>— Очень <i>ванильного</i> вампира.</p><p>Мы посмеялись и, выйдя в холл, заперли дверь. Но это было правдой. Хакс всегда вел себя как-то натянуто. Меня удивило, как он вообще отпустил ее одну, впрочем Роуз была не из тех, кто подчиняется указаниям.</p><p>В паре кварталов находился итальянский ресторанчик «Вердиль», в котором мы давненько хотели побывать. На испытательном сроке мне не назначили запретов на алкоголь — только на вампирскую кровь, — и я с нетерпением ждала свой бокальчик вина. Думаю, мне бы не помешало.</p><p>Вечер обещал быть чудесным. Ясным и прохладным. Роуз рассказывала о работе, Хаксе, а я слушала ее, сложив на груди руки. Я скучала по таким вечерам. По <i>нормальности</i>.</p><p>Но когда мы добрались до «Вердиля», меня начало трясти. Сама не своя, я оглядывалась по сторонам в поисках моего надзирателя, косилась на лица людей в мерцающем свете свечей. Это было не слишком просторное местечко. У нас был заказан столик, а Роуз платила за ужин. Мне стоило расслабиться… Пропустить пару бокальчиков за счет Хакса, как будто я и так уже не была обязана ему жизнью.</p><p>— Я могу заплатить за себя, — выпалила я, вдруг охваченная чувством вины. — Мне начислили первую зарплату.</p><p>— Еще чего. Хакс обязан компенсировать тебе свое поведение. Он такой придурок временами, — закатила глаза Роуз и надула губы. — Налягу-ка я на классику, возьму пасту альфредо. А ты что надумала?</p><p>— Цыпленок каччиаторе?</p><p>— О, звучит аппетитно. Не ела его целую вечность.</p><p>Официант принял наш заказ и принес нам по бокалу вина. Роуз взяла белое, а я — красное. Правда, попросила, чтобы оно подходило к моему блюду. Я совсем не разбиралась в вине.</p><p>Мы поговорили о работе и погоде, но постепенно я ощутила, как между нами разверзается пропасть. Хакс наверняка сказал ей, что за мной следят. Она знала, что мистер Рен посещал меня не с чистыми намерениями, и понимала, что ей ничего с этим не поделать. Я чувствовала себя неловко. Неуютно.</p><p>Первой справившись с вином и альфредо, Роуз отлучилась в туалет. У меня оставалось полтарелки, и минутой позже я попросила официанта повторить мне бокальчик. Вино было отличным.</p><p>Внезапно на мое плечо легла тяжелая рука. Я оцепенела, зажав в пальцах вилку.</p><p>— Девон, окажи любезность, принеси нам бутылку кьянти. Из всего, что у вас есть, это лучшее.</p><p>Ледяной страх впился иголками мне в спину — мистер Рен обошел стол и занял место Роуз. Он был в сером свитере, из-под рукава виднелись дорогие часы, волосы были аккуратно зачесаны на пробор.</p><p>Первым, что я испытала, был ужас, что он сделал что-то с Роуз! Ведь именно она отправляла жалобы, а Хакс выручал меня не раз — вдруг он решил отыграться на ней?!</p><p>Я распахнула глаза. В небольшом ресторанчике было мало людей. Не было смысла кричать или устраивать скандал.</p><p>Мистер Рен откинулся на спинку стула и закинул ногу на ногу, грациозно складывая руки на коленях. Он поблагодарил Девона, когда официант обновил мне вино.</p><p>— Мисс Тико уехала домой к своему жениху, — сообщил мистер Рен. — Если не возражаешь, Девон, запакуй то, что осталось от ее ужина. Я обязательно передам ей.</p><p>Официант кивнул. Он забрал тарелку, и тут я заметила, как дрожат его руки. Мистер Рен наблюдал, самодовольно улыбаясь и склонив голову набок. Он знал, какое впечатление производит на людей, и это доставляло ему удовольствие! Но по мне — это было чистый, незамутненный садизм!</p><p>Я уперлась взглядом в тарелку, надеясь, что с Роуз все хорошо. Но мне следовало убедиться лично. Я предприняла попытку встать, несмотря на дрожащие колени.</p><p>— Присядьте, мисс Ниима.</p><p>Теперь он наблюдал за мной, перестав улыбаться.</p><p>— Я должна… — сглотнула я. — Все ли с Роуз…</p><p>— Как я уже сказал, мисс Тико вернулась домой, к своему жениху, — мистер Рен указал на мой стул. — Не стоит беспокоиться. Я дал Хаксу несколько советов, как держать свою женщину в узде, чтобы у нас не было этих проблем в дальнейшем.</p><p> «Держать свою женщину в узде»?.. Я села, оцепенев от его мерзких, сексистских выражений. Роуз не из тех, кому понравится, что ее «держат в узде».</p><p>Мистер Рен шевельнул рукой в сторону моего бокала с вином.</p><p>— Пожалуйста. Расслабься, выпей. Это вино гораздо лучше сочетается с твоим ужином.</p><p>Вампиры не нуждались в человеческой пище или питье, и я не совсем понимала, зачем он заказал целую бутылку вина. Я, наверное, чувств лишусь, если рискну выпить ее всю.</p><p>Жутковатая мысль мелькнула у меня в голове: что, если он и <i>хочет</i>, чтобы я ее выпила? Что, если он собирался споить меня, облегчить себе…</p><p>Но со мной ему не требовалось ничего упрощать. Я уже была легкой добычей: человеческая девушка, воровка крови, одна-одинешенька. Ни к чему спаивать меня. Мое сопротивление ему — как слону дробина.</p><p>Мистер Рен поднял брови. Я пригубила вино — оно оказалась более терпким, чем прежнее, но, чем дольше мой преследователь смотрел, тем быстрее я делала глотки. Не знаю… Я не представляла, как действовать. Не устраивать же сцену, с воплями убегая отсюда.</p><p>— Как прошла терапия? — осведомился он.</p><p>Я опустила бокал и, вздрагивая, пожала плечами. Он наклонился вперед, чтобы подлить мне еще.</p><p>— Все отлично, — ответила я. — С Роуз…</p><p>— <i>Рей</i>, — мягко прервал меня мистер Рен, — я уже сказал, что она жива и здорова. Если бы я убивал каждого дерзкого человечка, вставшего у меня на пути, твой вид был бы уже на полпути к вымиранию. Расскажи мне больше о терапии.</p><p>В этот момент вернулся официант с едой Роуз. Мистер Рен протянул ему кредитку и опять откинулся на спинку стула, пока я с трудом справлялась с новым приступом ужаса, охватившего меня при таком небрежном упоминании об убийстве людей.</p><p>Я возила вилкой по тарелке.</p><p>— Все прошло хорошо.</p><p>— Ты обсуждала наш разговор на улице?</p><p>— Нет… Я подумала, что не должна.</p><p>— Хорошо. Ни с кем не обсуждай наши дела.</p><p>Это напрашивалось само собой. Откусив кусочек курицы, я медленно жевала. Мне не хотелось думать, как отреагирует мистер Рен, если я ослушаюсь.</p><p>А он следил, как я ем и пью. Я допила новый бокал вина — голова закружилась, есть не хотелось. Мистер Рен не сводил с меня глаз. И ждал.</p><p>— Я говорил с полной серьезностью, мисс Ниима, — он подлил мне вина. — Я обеспечу тебе уверенность в жизни.</p><p>— Мне больше не…</p><p>— Из того, что я выяснил, у тебя никогда не было ничего подобного. Но ты жаждешь этого и будешь наслаждаться полученным, как только привыкнешь.</p><p>Я была абсолютно уверена, что мне не нужна его версия «уверенности», «игр» или чего-то там еще. И, отложив вилку в сторону, отодвинула тарелку.</p><p>Я разозлилась. И, кажется, захмелела.</p><p>— У меня все отлично, — отрезала я. — Мне не нужна ваша помощь, и вы не имеете права вмешиваться в мой с подругой ужин.</p><p>Брови мистера Рена приподнялись, и он расплылся в широкой улыбке, даже не глянув на официанта, принесшему ему чек и карту. Я перепугалась, но проглотила свой страх и повернулась за сумочкой. Я встану и уйду. Что он сделает? Вольет вино мне в горло? Потащит меня домой?</p><p>Я встала и схватила пакет для Роуз. Вежливо сложенные на коленях руки мистера Рена не шелохнулись — он продолжал улыбаться, когда я пробормотала тихое «спасибо». Не нужна мне его уверенность! Я хожу на терапию, у меня есть работа и друзья. Больше мне ничего не нужно!</p><p>Оказавшись на улице, во внезапном холоде, я мгновенно вспомнила, что забыла верхнюю одежду. Дрожа, я обхватила себя руками, решив отправиться домой так. Я не собиралась возвращаться к нему! Если я потороплюсь…</p><p>Что-то тяжелое накрыло мои плечи — я замерла на полушаге. Вздрагивая от постороннего прикосновения, я позволила накинуть на меня пальто. Другим вкрадчивым движением мистер Рен забрал у меня пакет — я моргнула, и он принялся застегивать пуговицы.</p><p>— Ты простудишься, малышка, — прошептал он мне на ухо. — Дождись меня в следующий раз.</p><p>Я оттолкнула его и, споткнувшись, отступила на шаг. Он позволил мне. В его руке был клатч Роуз.</p><p>Мир перед глазами пошатнулся. Уличные фонари и неоновые вывески смешались в один мутный водоворот — я со всхлипом потерла глаза. Я так давно не пила алкоголь… Мне хотелось в постель… снова. Хотелось спать.</p><p>Мистер Рен снисходительно поцокал языком. Он подхватил меня прежде, чем я вывалилась с тротуара на дорогу, — и прижал к груди. Я задыхалась, пыталась освободиться и хныкала, потому что попросту не могла больше ничего поделать.</p><p>Щелкнули клыки. Мистер Рен понюхал мою волосы, крепче обнимая меня. Я не могла пошевелиться. Совсем…</p><p>— Тише… тише… — он глубоко вздохнул, но не выдохнул. — Ты угодишь в неприятности, если я отпущу тебя домой одну. Давай лучше вернемся в мои апартаменты.</p><p>— Нет… нет…</p><p>— Я устрою тебе приятную теплую ванну… — Я боролась, но он подавлял мое сопротивление, сжимая сильнее. Его губы были у моего уха. — И посмотрим, куда заведет нас ночь.</p><p>На этот раз рядом не было никого, чтобы спасти меня. Только темнота и тишина — я умоляла мистера Рена отпустить меня, но он поволок меня к припаркованной неподалеку черной машине, мурлыкая обещания о ванне и о том, что мне будет «удобно». Меня прижало к нему, и я не видела ничего, пока он не швырнул меня на заднее сиденье машины.</p><p>Он почти забрался на меня — его клыки сверкнули в темноте. Задыхаясь от ужаса, я перевернулась на спину и уперлась руками в его широкую грудь. Голова больно ударилась о противоположную дверь, и мистер Рен ласково сжал меня за затылок.</p><p>— Осторожней, милая, — посетовал он, навалившись на меня. Я почувствовала, как он приблизился к моей шее. Вздохнул. — Осторожней.</p><p>И тогда мистер Рен укусил меня. Я брыкнулась, но его ладонь закрыла мне рот прежде, чем я успела закричать. В ушах стояли звуки моей слабой возни и и влажное посасывание его губ, перемежающееся моими сиплыми стонами. Я поморщилась, стараясь отвернуться и чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы. Мне не хватало воздуха!</p><p>Клыки выскользнули из моей плоти, и чужое дыхание согрело мою щеку теплом моей же собственной крови.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — мягко прошептал мистер Рен в ответ на мои панические всхлипы. — Понимаю. Я всего лишь попробовал чуть-чуть на дорожку, — он облизнул губы и потерся о мою шею. Я ощутила, как он передвинулся между моих дрожащих бедер. — Ты будешь такой прелестной, когда я вымою тебя и наряжу. Тебе понравился подарок, который я тебе оставил?</p><p>Я не ответила, дрожа и глядя в потолок. Шея ужасно болела.</p><p>Мистер Рен замурлыкал, целуя укус.</p><p>— Не успела открыть его, малышка? Ничего. Тебя ждет еще больше в моей спальне, — понизил он голос. Я испуганно сглотнула. — У меня в спальне тебя ждет много чего.</p><p>Он оторвался от меня, а следом хлопнула дверца. Я лежала и не шелохнулась даже тогда, когда он сел за руль и завел машину. Какое-то время я просто смотрела на проносящиеся над крышей машины огни, а потом закрыла глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Меня разбудила тихая музыка.</p><p>Тело охватывала слабость — я была дезориентирована, шея неприятно ныла, и я открыла глаза. Я лежала ничком на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в гору мягких подушек… Что-то холодное обвивало лодыжку. Не знаю, где я очутилась... Было слишком темно, но до меня доносилась музыка…. какая-то классика. Будто успокаивающе.</p><p>Я выдохнула в подушки, поморщившись при попытке повернуться на спину. Кажется, меня не раздели. Из того, что я чувствовала, платье все еще было на мне. Исчезла только обувь, но я не была голой. Это хорошо. Я очень боялась, что проснусь в каком-нибудь подвале.</p><p>Растирая лицо ладонями, я подтянула ногу — и от раздавшегося тихого позвякивания у меня кровь застыла в жилах.</p><p>Сквозь пальцы я посмотрела на изножье кровати: в потемках нельзя было разглядеть наверняка, но там, от моей лодыжки, явственно тянулась цепь — и исчезала за краем кровати, вероятно, прикрепленная к полу.</p><p>Я смотрела на это, холодея от ужаса. Когда я согнула пальцы ног, цепь звякнула снова. Кажется, у меня проблемы… большие проблемы.</p><p>В долю секунды резкий приток адреналина заставил меня подскочить, забыв про головокружение и боль. Я вцепилась ногтями в холодный тяжелый металл, царапая и дергая цепь во все стороны, лишь бы избавиться от нее. Браслет немного болтался, и я не бросала остервенелых попыток освободиться, так и сяк выворачивая ногу…</p><p>Наконец, сдирая кожу, я сорвала ободок и скривилась от боли, но прикусила язык, осторожно опуская его на пол, чтобы не звенел. Открытая рана — скверная штука рядом с вампиром. Он непременно почует. Скоро. У меня не слишком много времени, чтобы придумать, как добраться домой.</p><p>Сильная дрожь охватила ноги, едва я попробовала опустить их на пол, такой же ледяной, как и цепь. Я пошатнулась — комната поплыла перед глазами. Боже, прости… Только не отключись, Рей… Только не отключись…</p><p>Спотыкаясь, я добрела до стены и слепо зашарила по ней ладонями. Пока я не лишилась сознания и не развалилась на полу, у меня есть шанс! Я должна найти дверь — и тогда помчусь отсюда со всех ног. Может, он решил, что здесь я буду под надежным замком? Он мог уйти… Оставить меня одну… Только вот в Сиэтле ли я до сих пор?</p><p>Чем дольше я искала выход, тем больше нарастал ужас. Дверь должна быть! И выход обязательно есть.</p><p>Мои дрожащие руки наткнулись на шов, и я уцепилась за него, пока не нащупала ручку. Я повернула ее, глянула в кромешную тьму за плечом и покинула комнату. Хвала небесам!.. Надеюсь, я не под землей, в вампирском подземелье или…</p><p>Я врезалась во что-то громадное. Глаза распахнулись, но мозг соображал еще недостаточно быстро.</p><p>Мистер Рен схватил меня. Я успела лишь испуганно пискнуть, как меня вовлекло в его объятия, и я ощутила холодные губы у моего уха. Висела жуткая тишина, но тихая музыка доносилась сзади, сквозь приоткрытую дверь.</p><p>Мой похититель цокнул языком и рассмеялся, когда я начала вырываться. Его руки напоминали железные прутья страховки на американских горках — сколько бы я ни старалась, сдвинуть их было невозможно. Господи, господи…</p><p>— Куда это вы собрались, мисс Ниима? — прошептал он. Мы переместились, и это произошло так быстро, что у меня зазвенело в ушах. Все слилось перед глазами. — Разве вам не хочется принять ванну?</p><p>Я быстро замотала головой, но меня уже втащили в другое темное помещение, где в воздухе стояла теплая влажность. Дверь закрылась — я ожидала, что мистер Рен включит свет, но вампиры прекрасно видели в темноте. Наверное, ему было предпочтительней, чтобы <i>я</i> ничего не видела.</p><p>Меня поставили на ноги, и я наткнулась спиной за край столика. Мистер Рен приблизился ко мне — его крепкое тело прижалось ко мне, губы мазнули по щеке. В панике я уперлась в его грудь, но это, как всегда, не принесло результата.</p><p>Мистер Рен застонал.</p><p>— Тише… Не переутруждай свои крылышки, малышка. Ты можешь их сломать.</p><p>— Не трогай… Не трогай меня!.. — хрипло воскликнула я, не в состоянии закричать. Я боялась, что он убьет меня, если я буду шуметь. — Отпусти ме…</p><p>— Ш-ш… Спокойней. От адреналина твоя кровь кислит.</p><p>Перспектива получить укус заставила меня заорать. Его рот прижался к моей шее, и я почувствовала, как он вдохнул, лизнул кожу и застонал — его клыки царапнули меня. Я начала бить ногами, лупить по шкафчикам, по всему подряд, но пытаясь оттолкнуть его, пока запястья не свело от боли. Пожалуйста, не надо! Пожалуйста, нет!..</p><p>Вспыхнул свет. Меня ослепил белый потолок за его плечом и облачка пара из ванны. Я находилась в ванной — теперь точно.</p><p>Мистер Рен отступил после недолгой паузы. Изо рта у него торчали клыки, но куда больше меня поразил цвет его глаз: зеленый вместо привычного красного, как у других вампиров. Его зрачки превратились в узкие щелочки, а на бледных губах было что-то зеленоватое.</p><p>Я сжала край столика, с дрожью глядя на него. Он… болен? По этой причине он ведет себя так… странно?</p><p>Что-то здесь было не так. Всего несколько недель назад он ненавидел меня — даже собирался <i>убить</i>… А потом укусил, и с той поры вот так переменился… В моей крови и во мне не было ничего особенного. Учитывая, сколько времени я просидела на вампирской крови, у меня должен быть ужасный вкус.</p><p>Мистер Рен улыбнулся. Кончик его клыка коснулся языка.</p><p>— У тебя кровь, — промурлыкал он.</p><p>Я сглотнула — мой взгляд упал на белый кафель, на мою истерзанную лодыжку. Я истекала кровью — <i>неправильного</i> цвета кровью!..</p><p>У нее был зеленый цвет! С моей щиколотки струилась травянисто-зеленая кровь!</p><p>В полном шоке я уставила на это — тошнота и ужас скрутили живот. Почему моя кровь зеленая?! Что он сделал со мной?! Это побочный эффект детоксикации?! Мне нужно в больницу! Нужно выбраться отсюда!</p><p>— Что это? — выдохнула я, не отводя глаз. — Что со мной?</p><p>— Полагаю, мне следовало внимательней следить за моей подопечной. Я надеялся, что ты дождешься, пока я приду за тобой. Тебе нужно принять ванну.</p><p>Он сделал шаг ко мне, и я попятилась, выставив перед собой руку. Мистер Рен остановился и поднял брови. Моя ладонь нещадно тряслась.</p><p>Качая головой, я облизала губы, глядя в его жуткие светящиеся глаза.</p><p>— Нет, нет… Я не хочу… Не хочу принимать ванну!.. Пожалуйста, я просто хочу домой! — Он улыбнулся и шагнул вперед. — Нет! Нет! Я не шучу! Я п-позвоню в полицию!</p><p>Как все вампиры, он двигался невероятно быстро. Я не сразу осознала, что меня развернуло, что молния платья на спине расстегнулась, а само оно упало к моим ногам. В следующую секунду меня уже согнуло над столиком. Чужие огромные руки опустились мне на бедра, и я замерла, прижимаясь щекой к холодной столешнице.</p><p>Мистер Рен наклонился ко мне, коснувшись поцелуем моего обнаженного плеча. Он скользнул двумя пальцами под край моих трусиков, и я крепко зажмурилась.</p><p>— Хорошая девочка, — он потянул их вниз, и вскоре они присоединились к платью на полу. Кончики его пальцев прошлись по моей талии. — Я очень трепетно о тебе позабочусь.</p><p>Я никогда не была обнаженной перед мужчиной. От страха и переживаний за собственную наготу, от невозмутимого спокойствия, с которым он продолжал снимать мой лифчик, мне казалось, что сердце вот-вот остановится. Я резко выпрямилась, когда он задел мои бедра, и поймала свое отражение в запотевшем зеркале.</p><p>Я посмотрела на себя округлившимися глазами. Я выглядела гораздо бледнее, чем обычно, казалась совсем изможденной и исхудавшей. Наверное, виной всему нехватка солнечного света…</p><p>— Рей, дорогая. Твоя ванна скоро остынет.</p><p>Мистер Рен с улыбкой указал в сторону большой чаши на когтистых лапах, наполненной пенистой розовой водой. Я едва оглядела ее — такую огромную и белую, создававшую впечатление, что я нахожусь в высококлассной психушке. Со стен на меня смотрели странные произведения современного искусства.</p><p>Выбора у меня не было, поэтому я подошла к причудливой ванне и забралась в нее. Вода выплеснулась через край, а моя кровь придала ей угасающий зеленоватый оттенок. Скоро кто-нибудь непременно заметит, что я пропала! Роуз знает, где я, — она вызовет полицию. Правильно?</p><p>Мистер Рен расстелил полотенце на полу рядом с чашей. Он был в рубашке и брюках, и я заметила зеленое пятно на его воротнике. Тошнота подобралась к моему горлу. Почему у меня зеленая кровь? Что он со мной сделал?</p><p>Он присел и закатал рукава. Я боялась, что он не упустит случая облапать меня, но он вел себя на удивление сдержанно — тщательно протер у меня между пальцев, за ушами. Я морщила нос и пыталась отвернуться — не то чтобы это было неприятно. Мочалка была мягкой — он оставлял ее дрейфовать на воде, пока брал душевую лейку, чтобы ополоснуть мои волосы.</p><p>Закончив с моим мытьем, мистер Рен опустил руку на мое колено под водой, наклоняясь ниже, — и глубоко вдохнул у моей шеи. После импровизированного массажа мое тело сонно гудело, и я отреагировала не так резко, когда он вонзил в меня клыки. Слегка поморщилась, поджав пальцы ног. Он стиснул мое колено и медленно обвел его большим пальцем.</p><p>Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он остановился. Клыки выскользнули из меня, последовал прерывистый вздох. Наверное, трудно изжить укоренившуюся привычку дышать.</p><p>— Гораздо лучше, — прошептал мистер Рен и поцеловал место укуса, поглаживая меня от колена вниз. — Ты такая сладкая… Не уверен, смогу ли вернуться к человеческой крови…</p><p>Я нахмурилась, все еще одурманенная и сбитая с толку. К человеческой крови?..</p><p>Одним движением мистер Рен вытащил меня из ванны. Поставив меня на ноги, он обернул меня полотенцем — и нежно придержал, когда я качнулась. Послышался звук стекающей из ванны воды… «Человеческой крови»?..</p><p>Он потерся о мой висок.</p><p>— К сожалению, объем твоей крови восстанавливается несколько медленнее, чем у человека. Мне нужно осмотрительнее рассчитывать дозы, как бы сложно это ни было. — Его бархатистый голос стал ниже: — Спокойная ты еще слаще.</p><p>— Я… человек, — пробормотала я.</p><p>— Ну разумеется, дорогая. Так гораздо безопаснее.</p><p>Мистер Рен высушил полотенцем мои волосы, а я все пыталась уловить смысл его загадочных слов. Ничего не понимаю… Я не вампир! Неужто оборотни тоже существуют?</p><p>Меня все еще трясло, когда он через голову надел на меня черный пеньюар без рукавов, я была слишком слаба для борьбы — сумела лишь поднять руки, когда он велел мне. Ткань была шелковистой и легкой. И очень приятной… Обычно для сна я надевала что-нибудь поношенное…</p><p>Он поцеловал меня в лоб — еще одно странное проявление нежности. Я ничего не понимала. Он <i>ненавидел</i> меня.</p><p>— Не волнуйся. Я позволю тебе вернуться к твоей посредственной никчемной работе и к мисс Тико — с некоторыми оговорками. Она уже звонила несколько раз, требовала разговора с тобой, — мистер Рен взял меня на руки, так быстро, что у меня ухнуло в животе. — Хакс не до конца разъяснил ей наши порядки. Возможно, мы сможем подать  мисс Тико должный пример.</p><p>Мою голову качало из стороны в сторону — я со стоном заморгала. Это было отвратительно, когда он двигался с такой скоростью! Напоминало бросок змеи — все инстинкты моего тела кричали о неестественности происходящего.</p><p>Мистер Рен прикрыл дверь ванной и направился по коридору, а я вновь провалилась в холодную темноту. Его шаги отдавались эхом.</p><p>— Не трогай ее, — хрипло попросила я. И схватилась за его рубашку. — Пожалуйста!..</p><p>— <i>Рей</i>, я уже говорил, что не в моих правилах убивать каждого дерзкого человечка на моем пути. Запомни это как следует. В будущем ты будешь наказана, если мне придется повторяться.</p><p>— Она просто пытается помочь мне… Вот и все, что она пытается сделать… — Я помолчала, борясь со слезами. — Она — все, что у меня есть!</p><p>— Я знаю. Я имел честь лично наблюдать эту созависимость и в данный момент не планирую лишать тебя ее. Она делает тебя счастливой — и сладкой для меня.</p><p>Остановившись, он открыл другую дверь. Должно быть, у него чертовски <i>огромная </i> квартира… Если только он не вывез меня куда-то. Вдруг он лжет? Вдруг мне суждено остаться здесь, прикованной к кровати до скончания дней, и я никогда не увижу Роуз? Он попросту будет сосать из меня кровь и купать после. Вечно.</p><p>Впрочем, возможно, именно этого я заслуживаю после стольких лет соучастия в воровстве вампирской крови… Не знаю… Я уже ни в чем не была уверена.</p><p>— Я буду отдалять вас <i>крайне</i> неторопливо, чтобы боль не казалась такой острой, — промурлыкал мистер Рен, закрывая дверь. — Очень скоро тебе нужен буду только я. Это ли не подлинная забота?</p><p>Он опустил меня на что-то мягкое — думаю, это была его кровать, но, конечно, я ничего не видела. Он забрался на меня, вклинился между моих колен и ласково зашептал, когда я дернулась, хватаясь за его рубашку. Сейчас мне бы пригодилось серебро… Все свое Роуз распродала, когда познакомилась с Хаксом. А у меня никогда не водилось таких штук.</p><p>Я уперлась сильнее, когда вампир приник губами к моей шее. Нет… только не снова…</p><p>— Будь умницей, — прошептал он. — Или мне придется приковать тебя к изголовью. — Его язык прошелся над моей артерией. — Но, может… вы хотите этого, мисс Ниима?</p><p>— Нет… нет…</p><p>— Ты <i>уверена</i>?</p><p>Я кивнула, поежившись, когда ощутила клыки у кожи. Мистер Рен издал тихий смешок и уткнулся носом мне под подбородок.</p><p>— Скоро все это будет тебе нравиться, — пообещал он, — как и другие вещи, которые я тебе покажу. А пока… — Он коротко приложился губами к моей щеке. — Один глоточек перед сном.</p><p>Мистер Рен впился в меня, и мои руки выпустили его рубашку, безвольно упав на постель. Он шумно пил мою кровь, а я думала о теплой приятной ванне…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A translation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971759/chapters/57657853">Red Diamond</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie">MalevolentReverie</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>